Naruto Tokugawa
by Zeildoa
Summary: Naruto razem ze swoją rodziną prowadzi beztroskie życie w Wiosce Gwiazdy. Jednak pewne wydarzenie pomaga mu odkryć bolesną prawdę i wywraca jego życie do góry nogami.
1. Prolog

Prolog

* * *

Sandaime westchnął ciężko, słysząc kolejny odgłos płaczu dochodzącego z pokoju obok. Nie sądził, że będzie musiał przechodzić przez tę melancholię trzeci raz. Po narodzinach swojego drugiego syna, Asumy wyraźnie zadeklarował żonie, że nie da się wkręcić w trzecie dziecko. Jednak obietnica złożona Minato była ważniejsza od jego kaprysów. Obiecał zająć się tym chłopcem i teraz ma.

W ślimaczym tempie wyślizgnął się z pod kołdry, nałożył szlafrok i udał się w stronę drzwi prowadzących do pokoju Naruto. Stanął nad łóżkiem z płaczącym dzieckiem, biorąc je na ręce. Nie wyczuł żadnej wilgoci na ubraniach malca, więc stwierdził, że następnym przystankiem będzie kuchnia. Udał się do kuchni i podgrzał przygotowane już wcześniej mleko. Wcisnął butelkę niemowlakowi do buzi. Naruto pochłaniał zawartość butelki w błyskawicznym tempie. Sarutobi nie zdziwił się. Doskonale wiedział, że to dziecko potrafi zjeść tyle ile waży, a może nawet więcej.

Rozmyślania Hokage przerwał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, dochodzącego z pokoju blondynka. Zaniepokoił się. W tym miesiącu miał już trzy włamania do jego domu, w celu porwania Naruto. Cholera! Mógł założyć pieczęcie antywłamaniowe zaraz po pierwszym incydencie, jednak zawsze odkładał to na ostatnią chwilę. Ukrył śpiącego już Naruto w koszu na pranie, przykrył koszyk pokrywką, zostawiając drobną szczelinę. Wziął kunai z lady i cichym krokiem kierował się w stronę sypialni niemowlaka.

Uchylił lekko drzwi. Zobaczył tylko czarną postać rozglądającą się po pokoju. Zacisnął mocniej kunai, był gotowy zaatakować gdy nagle...Ciszę przerwał głośny szloch Naruto.

\- 'Kuso! Musi mieć wspólnika!' - zaklął w myślach Hiruzen, biegnąc w stronę kuchni. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, ujrzał mężczyznę siedzącego na parapecie z dzieckiem w rękach. Ubrany zwykły strój shinobi, przypominającego ten, który nosili członkowie Anbu. Jego twarz zakrywała czarna maska, odsłaniająca tylko zielone ślepia porywacza.

Mężczyzna wyskoczył przez okno razem z płaczącym Naruto w ramionach. Sarutobi ruszył w pościg. Był zdany tylko na siebie. Nie mógł teraz zawiadomić swój oddział Anbu. Mężczyzna był tak szybki, że zanim wyśle na niego shinobi, mógłby daleko uciec, co utrudniło by mu odebranie chłopca.

Porywacz kierował się w stronę bramy wioski. Po każdej próbie ataku ze strony Hokage, przyspieszał z podwójną siłą. Powoli zaczynał się męczyć. Nie pomagał też fakt, że głupi bachor szlochał mu w koszulę.

Sarutobi zatrzymał się. Ugryzł się w palec, dając ustęp krwi i zaczął formować pieczęcie.

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Przybądź, małpi królu Enma! - wykrzyknął Hiruzen, klękając i przykładając otwartą dłoń do podłoża. Z szarego dymu wyłoniła się małpa.

\- Co się dzieje, Hiruzen? - zapytał Enma.

\- Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego został porwany. Porywacz nie może opuścić wioski. Musimy natychmiast go zatrzymać. - odparł Sarutobi, wstając.

\- Jak dowiedzieli się, że Naruto ma w sobie zapieczętowanego lisa? To przecież ściśle tajna tajemnica. Nikt z poza wioski nie powinien o tym wiedzieć. - oburzył się król małp, kierując wzrok na uciekającego w stronę bramy shinobi.

\- Mogą być tylko dwa wyjaśnienia: Porywaczem jest ktoś z wioski lub w naszych szeregach jest zdrajca, który wyjawił sekret wrogowi. - stwierdził poważnie. - Enma, przygotuj się! Musimy zapobiec najgorszemu!

\- Hai! Henge!

Enma zamienił się w wielki, twardy diamentowy kij. Wydłużył si niewielką jak na niego siłą trafił zielonookiego prosto w plecy. Shinobi splunął krwią i upadł na ziemię, wypuszczając z rąk płaczące niemowlę, które upadło kilka metrów dalej.

\- Yosh! Teraz mamy szansę. - powiedział Sandaime. - Zajmij się tym mężczyzną, ja wezmę Naruto w bezpieczne miejsce.

Krół małp przytaknął zgodnie głową, a Sarutobi już miał doskoczyć do dziecka, gdy znikąd pojawił się przed nim ninja, który zadał mu mocny cios w klatkę piersiową. Hokage odleciał kilkanaście metrów w tył, lądując na ścianie jednego z budynków.

\- Co...za...ykh! - kaszlnął, momentalnie przykładając dłoń do torsu. - ...niewiarygodna siła! - dokończył, ledwo łapiąc oddech. - 'Złamał mi żebro i przebił płuco do tego...' - urwał, gdy zobaczył jak shinobi zbliża się do Naruto i bierze go w ramiona. - 'To ten mężczyzna, którego widziałem w pokoju Naruto. Muszę coś zrobić, bo inaczej...'

*SZU!

Mężczyzna wraz z Naruto na rękach zniknął w błyskawicznym tempie.

\- Shunshin no Jutsu? Iie, to nie to. Czyżby to był Hiraishin? - zdziwił się. - W takim razie... - nie dokończył, gdyż przerwało mu to wkroczenie Enmy, ciągnącego za sobą, związanego shinobi.

\- Złapałem go. - oznajmiła małpa.

\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej tobie się udało. - Sarutobi posmutniał.

Enma uniósł jedną brew. Po chwili zrozumiał o co chodzi.

\- Jinchuuriki został porwany. - zauważył. - Nie powinieneś się teraz tym zasmucać, tylko wysłać oddział Anbu na poszukiwania. Nie uciekli daleko.

\- Masz rację. Zorganizuję drużynę poszukiwawczą jak najszybciej!

Shinobi z dzieckiem w ramionach przemieszczał się, skacząc z drzewa na drzewo. Powoli zaczęło robić się jaśniej, a słońce już wychodziło zza horyzontu. Zatrzymał się. Biegł już dwie godziny bez przerwy. Wioska już na pewno wysłała za nim kogoś. Jednak stwierdził, że uciekł na tyle daleko, że nie dadzą rady go dogonić i śmiało może odpocząć. Spojrzał na trzymane przez niego śpiące niemowlę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten bachor przysporzył mu tyle kłopotów. W dodatku stracił towarzysza. Szlag by to! Z drugiej strony, jak na razie, misja się powodzi, a to jest najważniejsze.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni zwój, rzucił go na ziemię przy czym się rozwinął. Uklęknął przed nim jedną ręką formując pieczęć, a drugą trzymając małego blondynka. Ze zwoju, w szarym dymie, wyłoniła się paczka prowiantu. Ściągnął z siebie narzutę i rzucił obok pnia drzewa. Na materiał położył śpiącego Naruto, a sam zaczął się zajadać jedzeniem.

\- 'Kurde. Nie zostało mi dużo żarcia. Jeszcze długa droga przede mną. Przydałoby się zrobić jakieś zapasy.' - pomyślał i rozłożył przed sobą mapę. - 'Najbliżej jest Wioska Gwiazdy, w sumie jestem prawie obok niej.'

Stanął, zwijając mapę i ruszył się rozejrzeć, zostawiając niemowlę samo. W końcu co by mogło się stać. Ktoś by je porwał? Ludzie z Konohy są kilometry z stąd, a raczej wątpił by ktoś inny miał chrapkę na tego dzieciaka.

Naruto powoli otwierał zaropiałe powieki. Mrugnął parę razy i niewiedzącym wzrokiem rozejrzał się wokół. Z jego ust wydobyło się dziecięce kwilenie. Zaczął zawzięcie machać rączkami i nogami. Po chwili zalał się falą płaczu.

\- Asuha-sama? - z oddali wydobył się głos kobiety. Widocznie kogoś szukała. - Asuha-sama! Gdzie jeste... - urwała, gdy zobaczyła niemowlę owinięta w jakiś czarny materiał. - Dziecko? - zapytała samą siebie. Podeszła bliżej i uklęknęła przy niemowlęciu, biorąc je na ręce. - No już maluszku, nie płacz. Ciii, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nic ci nie zrobię. - uspokajała blondynka, delikatnie kołysząc je w ramionach. W odpowiedzi niemowlę zaczęło się powoli uspokajać, czując przyjemne ciepło.

\- Taji! - rozległ się kolejny głos. - Nareszcie cię znalazłam. Jak jeszcze raz się oddalisz od grupy to cię...Dziecko? - urwała, gdy zobaczyła małe stworzonko w rękach pracownicy.

\- Asuha-sama. W końcu. Proszę popatrzeć. - z przełożonej przeniosła wzrok na niemowlę. - Znalazłam je tutaj. Pewnie zostało osierocone podczas jakiejś wojny domowej.

\- Zapewne. - zgodziła się. - Będziemy musiały zanieść je do naszego sierocińca. Myślę, że znajdzie się dla niego jakieś miejsce.

\- To chłopczyk, tak? - zapytała.

\- Na to wygląda. - uśmiechnęła się. - Ma na imię..ee..Na-ruto? - odczytała z wisorka, na szyi dziecka.

\- Naruto. Piękne imię. Na pewno jakaś rodzina będzie chciała go przygarnąć. - powiedziała pewnie Taji, uśmiechając się szeroko.

2 dni później, Sierociniec w Wiosce Gwiazdy.

Kolejne radosne okrzyki dzieci i zadowolone twarze ich nowych rodziców zawitały w sierocińcu. Było to smutne miejsce, gdzie pozbawione rodziny dzieci spędzały chwilę, a zarazem radosne bo mogło się tu dla nich narodzić nowe życie z nowymi rodzicami. Nowe życie czekało też niebieskookiego blondynka.

Przed wejściem do sierocińca rozgrywał się jednostronny spór między młodym małżeństwem. Brązowooka blondynka z włosami zawiązanymi w kok żywo dyskutowała, ze swoim mężem - wysokim, szatynem o błękitnych oczach.

\- A c-co jeśli... - znów zaczęła swój wywód kobieta. Jej partner westchnął ciężko. Przez całą drogę zalewała go pytaniami "A co jeśli, a jeżeli". Zaczynało go to denerwować. On też się stresował. W końcu nie codziennie idzie się zaadoptować dziecko, ale to co wyprawia jego żona...

\- Kochanie, pomyśl racjonalnie, a co jeśli to dziecko wyrośnie na łobuza, będzie pyskował nauczycielom, robił głupie żarty i-i...

\- Kotku, spokojnie nie martw się. Dziecko da się wychować. - uśmiechnął się szeroko Hiro. - Będziemy dobrymi rodzicami. Ty będziesz go uczyła dobrego zachowania, a ja będę nad nim czuwał i nie pozwolę, żeby stała mu się krzywda.

\- Ale ty będziesz zajęty sprawami przywódcy wioski, nie będziesz mógł być przy nim cały czas. A jak nas ktoś zaatakuje to c-co...

\- Cana! - spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Jestem gotów oddać życie za moją rodzinę i wioskę. Nie waż się o tym zapominać.

\- Hiro... - wzruszyła się i przytuliła do jego piersi. Hiro objął żonę jedną ręką i otworzył drzwi sierocińca.

\- Iku zo.

Weszli do środka. Hiro prowadził żonę, obejmując ją w pasie. Pracownice wymieniały z nimi uśmiechy. Już od dłuższego czasu było wiadomo, że sam przywódca wioski i jego żona planują zaadoptować dziecko, ponieważ niestety Cana-sama nie może zajść w ciąże, a bardzo pragnęła dziecka. Adopcja była dla nich ostatnią deską ratunku.

\- HIRO-SAMA! - usłyszeli melodyjny krzyk z głębi korytarza,a już po chwili mogli zobaczyć jego właściciela. Z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i ręką, która machała do przybyłych, biegła cała w skowronkach, brązowowłosa Taji.

\- Witaj Taji. - przywitał się Hiro, Cana skinęła głową.

Taji ukłoniła się nisko, stając przed parą małżonków. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę, wskazując na drzwi do pokoju jej przełożonej. Para podziękowała w postaci uśmiechu i udała się w stronę drzwi. Niebieskooki zapukał. Po usłyszeniu "Proszę" wszedł do środka razem z żoną. Im oczom ukazała się twarz założycielki klasztoru. Asuha, kobieta około pięćdziesiątki uśmiechała się do gości życzliwie. Wskazała ręką na krzesła przed jej biurkiem. Małżeństwo usiadło i zaczęło wyjaśniać cel swojego przybycia.

\- Rozumiem. - odpowiedziała po dłuższym namyśle Asuha. - Zaraz poślę kogoś żeby przyprowadził dziecko do adopcji.

\- Dziękuję. - odpowiedział Hiro, po czym spojrzał wymownie na żonę, oczekując od niej jakiejkolwiek reakcji. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Cana? - szturchnął ją łokciem, próbując uzyskać z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Hę? - zareagowała w końcu blondynka.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską.

\- Tak, znaczy nie. Ugh, wybacz, ale chciałabym się przejść. - spojrzała na Asuhę, po czym na drzwi. - Mogę?

\- H-hai. - odpowiedziała niepewnie. Gdy kobieta wyszła, spojrzała wymownie na mężczyznę.

\- Potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby sobie to wszystko poukładać.

Cana smętnym wzrokiem spoglądała na wesoło bawiące się dzieci. Nie była pewna czy potrafiłaby któreś z nich pokochać tak jak matka dziecko. W końcu to nigdy nie byłyby jej dzieci. Ona byłaby tylko matką zastępczą, nawet nie matką, tylko opiekunką. To zupełnie co innego.

Chodząc powoli po sierocińcu, zaglądała do różnych pokoi, aż trafiła do tego. Po środku małego pomieszczenia stała kołyska. Podeszła bliżej. Zajrzała do kołyski i ujrzała parę niebieskich oczu uważnie wpatrujących się w nią. Niemowlę wyciągnęło małą rączkę w górę, Cana delikatnie chwyciła ją swoją dłonią. Blondynek uśmiechnął się uroczo wydając z siebie dziecięce kwilenie. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Ma na imię Naruto. - usłyszała za sobą. Obróciła się i ujrzała uśmiechniętą Taji.

\- Piękne imię. - odparła.

\- Prawda. - zgodziła się, szczerząc się jeszcze bardziej.

Blondynka po chwili namysłu odezwała się:

\- Taji mam do ciebie prośbę...

\- I gdzie ona jest? - zapytała oburzona Asuha, zakładając ręce na biodra.

\- Na pewno zaraz wróci. - uspokajał kobietę zakłopotany Hiro.

\- Kochanie. - usłyszał za sobą głos. Obrócił się i zobaczył rozpromienioną Taji i stojącą tuż obok swoją żonę trzymającą jasnowłosego niemowlaka w ramionach. - To nasz nowy SYN...

* * *

Myślę, że nie zanudziłam was za bardzo, co? Chciałam was trochę wprowadzić w fabułę opowiadania. Następny rozdział będzie po przeskoku parę lat później i będzie się skupiał oczywiście na Naruto :)


	2. Rozdział 1 - Kizuna

_12 lat później._

\- Naruto, wstawaj! Czas do szkoły! - melodyjny głos Cany rozległ się po domu, powodując mały grymas na twarzy blondynka, owijającego się z powrotem białą kołdrą.

Jedyna rzecz, którą Naruto tak bardzo nienawidził: budzenie go w środku nocy. No bo przecież szósta rano to jeszcze noc! Nie wspominając o tym, że musiał iść do tej głupiej akademii i słuchać wywodów swoich nudnych nauczycieli. Jedyne co mu się podobało w szkole to zajęcia praktyczne, na które bardzo często przychodził jego ojciec. Mógł się przy nim wykazać i udowodnić, że wiedza teoretyczna wcale nie jest taka ważna, jak ciągle mu powtarzał.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Naruto wstał. Powolnym krokiem skierował się do łazienki, wziął szybki prysznic i umył zęby. Po wykonanych czynnościach, z ręcznikiem założonym na szyje spojrzał w lustro. Wiecznie roztrzepane, bujne, blond włosy z przydługą grzywką opadającą na duże, błękitne oczy i po 3 blizny na każdym z policzków. Naruto przejechał po jednej z nich. Podobały mu się. Dzięki nim się wyróżniał, poza tym jego mama uważa, że są wręcz urocze i może na nie uwieść kilka dziewczyn.

Poszarpał jeszcze włosy ręcznikiem i wyszedł na korytarz, próbując przypomnieć sobie, w którą stronę ma iść by trafić na schody. Dwanaście lat mieszkania, a on nadal gubi się we własnym domu. Rezydencja klanu Tokugawa posiadała cztery łazienki - jedna przeznaczona dla gości, reszta dla domowników - trzy sypialnie i parę pokojów gościnnych. Poza tym znajdowała się tam też bogato urządzona kuchnia, biuro jego ojca, jadalnia na specjalne okazje i wszechstronny salon.

Zaufał instynktowi i udał się w prawą stronę. Po krótkim marszu, wyłonił się zza rogu i ujrzał duże, kręte, marmurowe schody. Wesołym krokiem zszedł na sam dół i zastał widok krzątającej się po kuchni mamy i jak zwykle zaczytanego w dokumentach ojca, siedzącego przy stole. Podreptał w stronę stołu, o mało nie nadeptując na ogon psu, który teraz właśnie ucinał sobie drzemkę. Cicho przeprosił i dosiał się do stołu.

\- Ohayo. - przywitał się i upił łyk herbaty, czekając na śniadanie.

Hiro spojrzał na chłopca, uśmiechnął się i również przywitał.

\- Ohayo. Długo sobie dzisiaj nie pospałeś, co? - odparła Cana, stawiając przed syna miskę ryżu gohan i mały talerz sashimi. Ucałowała chłopaka po główce i dosiadła się obok.

Chłopak przytaknął.

\- Dzisiaj zdajemy ostatnie testy. - westchnął. - Trochę się denerwuję. Technika replikacji jest dla mnie dosyć kłopotliwa. Powinienem był więcej trenować.

\- Jestem pewna, że dasz radę. W końcu jesteś naszym synem. - uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

Naruto w pośpiechu zjadł śniadanie po czym podziękował za posiłek. Gdy zobaczył godzinę na zegarze, która wskazywała 6:30 stwierdził, że czas się ubrać i wyjść. Wrócił do swojego pokoju i wybrał jakieś ubrania z szafy. Po kilku minutach był już ubrany w czarną koszulkę bez rękawów i tegoż koloru spodenki sięgające mu do kolan. Wywalił na wierzch srebrny wisior z jego imieniem i spojrzał w lustro. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że sporo urósł od ostatniego czasu. Na oko miał 161 cm wzrostu. Ucieszył go ten fakt, gdyż zawsze miał niesamowity kompleks wzrostu, a określenie "mały" jakim mianowali go ludzie, wręcz go uczulało. Teraz śmiało mógł przyznać, że jest najwyższy ze swojego rocznika. Tak, był z siebie dumny.

Zszedł na dół po schodach jednocześnie zakładając buty i na szczęście nie zaliczając przy tym gleby. Pożegnał się z rodzicami i pognał do Akademii.

_Akademia Ninja Wioski Gwiazdy_

\- Dzisiaj ostatni dzień egzaminów, który będzie opierał się głównie na praktyce. - zaczął nauczyciel, po czym zabrał z biurka listę - Mam tutaj wyniki waszego ostatniego testu pisemnego. Muszę przyznać, że nieźle wam poszło. - uśmiechnął się dumnie, do siedzących w ławkach uczniów. Rozdał im karty z ocenami.

Naruto spojrzał na swój wynik. 84 punkty na 100 możliwych. Nie było źle, jednak spodziewał się lepszej punktacji.

Test można by było podzielić na dwie części. Pierwsza, opierająca się na umiejętnościach strategicznych i doświadczeniu. I druga, która wymagała rozległej wiedzy książkowej, z którą nie poszło mu już tak dobrze. Naruto stwierdził fakt, że jeżeli spędził by więcej czasu na nauce, mógłby uzyskać lepszy wynik, ale jak to mówią, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

\- Kuso... - jęknął żałośnie białowłosy chłopak, siedzący razem z Naruto w ławce. - Jak to możliwe, że zawaliłem kolejny test? - zapytał retorycznie.

\- Cóż... - zamyślił się przez chwilę -Może chodzić o to, że jesteś zbyt leniwy, głupi i...

\- Ty chyba nie wiesz co to znaczy pytanie retoryczne, co? Ehh, i kto tu jest głupi. - mruknął pod nosem Haru. Naruto zignorował fakt.

\- Będę na was czekał w ósmej sali na drugim piętrze. Pójdziecie tam i pojedynczo przystąpicie do egzaminu techniki replikacji. - kontynuował nauczyciel. - Gdy zostanie wywołane wasze nazwisko wejdzie do sali. - dokończył i opuścił klasę.

\- Tokugawa Naruto! - kolejne nazwisko zostało wyczytane.

Do klasy pewnym krokiem wszedł blondyn. Stanął na przeciw dwójki nauczycieli siedzących za biurkiem. Jeden z nich dał mu sygnał, aby zaczynał. Naruto kiwnął zgodnie głową. Wykonał kilka pieczęci po czym wypowiedział trzy magiczne słowa "Henge no Jutsu". Egzaminatorom ukazał się niebieskooki w liczbie potrójnej. Nauczyciel przyjrzał im się dokładnie. Na oko stwierdził, że wszystko w porządku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i z dumą przekazał swojemu podopiecznemu ochraniacz z herbem Wioski Gwiazdy.

\- Gratuluję Naruto.

Chłopak przyjął opaskę i zawiązał ją sobie na czoło. Podziękował, pożegnał się i wyszedł z klasy po czym dołączył do swoich znajomych.


End file.
